


You Know Me So Well

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A brief (it's three words over a drabble!) snapshot of Tommy and Barbara's relationship after 'Know Thine Enemy'
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	You Know Me So Well

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Which moron thought this seminar was a good idea?”

“That would be Assistant Commissioner Moron, I mean Evans… Barbara, are you all right?”

Coughing and spluttering, I tried to catch my breath while Tommy rubbed my back.

“Uh, I suppose people in your social circle refrain from snorting tea out of their noses?”

“But of course. I am sorry, I didn’t mean to make you choke.”

“Death would be preferable to this torture.”

“You’re so dramatic.”

“I was going for sarcasm, it’s one of three languages I’m fluent in.”

“Let me guess the other two, English and profanity.”

“You know me so well!”


End file.
